


TMI/SH Headcannons, Prompts, Shorts

by hatehateslove



Series: Compilations! [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatehateslove/pseuds/hatehateslove
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have a Tumblr @hatehateslove! Where I take prompts for p much anything from TFC, TRC, SH, etc. So, I've compiled some as chapters on Ao3 for convenience! (For both you and me)

Works will most probably be posted in no particular order, it'll be just as much of a mess as everything else.

Short/Long/Medium length works will _all_  get their own chapters (Yes, even the one's that are barely a hundred words long - unless I have reason to combine some (esp in terms of chronological order for a few).

Headcannons will be posted bullet point style, just as my tumblr.

I'm not going to edit anything, you're going to get exactly what I've already posted.

I might post the original prompt as the chapter summary/beginning notes or just summarize depending on the prompt. 

I'm not going to update one chapter at a time, more like a bunch at a time, spread out. 

They'll start the chapter after this one.

I'll add as I need to if I think of anything.

Thanks and I hope you like!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, hear me out 

  * We’ve all got the Lightwood siblings talking Spanish down, but can you imagine the French! Maryse totally brought up Alec and Izzy speaking French, and I mean, Latin, if you wanna count it. 
  * Don’t tell me Jace, Iz, and Alec didn’t slip into full Latin when they didn’t want to be understood by mundanes or otherwise 
  * And baby Max (Lightwood, not Lightwood-Bane) coming around and Iz speaking nothing but Spanish to him, Alec speaking NOTHING BUT FRENCH to him, and Jace speaking nothing but Latin and can you hear me squealing 
  * CAN Y’ALL HEAR ALEC SAYING “OUI, BABY?” IF MAX SAYS HIS NAME GAH 
  * ahem…then baby Lightwood-Bane comes along and he’s got aunts and uncles speaking in English, Spanish, French, and Latin. AND A DAD THAT SPEAKS GOD KNOWS HOW MANY LANGUAGES. But, Indonesian is obv the one Mags is gonna start with
  * “Da-da”  
“Oui, baby?”   
“Da-da”  
“Ya, sayang?”   
DEAD. DEAD. DO YOU UNDERSTAND. 



Multilingual Lightwoods, man. 


	3. Chapter 3

One of my fav things are gross overreactions to Izzy’s cooking.

  * Like Imagine Jace just running as far away as he can as fast as he can when Izzy mentions her soup  
“I LEFT ALEC AT THE GROCERY STORE IZ. BRB.”
  * Imagine Simon crying real tears from the memories of every single meal he’s had to choke down. But continuing bc he just loves her that much.
  * Imagine Clary tying Izzy down because, “No, I love you, but no.”
  * Imagine Magnus having to put Alec’s number on speed dial bc of Izzy’s cooking, “I was only trying to be polite-”   
“I know.”  
“I didn’t think anyone could get frozen pizza wrong-”  
“I know.”
  * Imagine Alec just dropping everything and  
“I’m on my way! Do not touch the food. I repeat to not engage with the food!”
  * Imagine Max playing dead to keep from having to try something ~~oh wait~~




	4. Chapter 4

Furious Alec headcannons 

  * Imagine Jace’s fighting skills, Magnus’ manipulation skills, and Izzy’s outright lethality and embody that into one person and you get Alec at his worst
  * He only gets like this when his job as protector/defender is being tested. Every time sombody he loves is hurt everybody knows not to get in his way
  * If someone ever dares insult Jace, Magnus, or Izzy, even Simon and Clary, Alec gets this aura around him. His eyes narrow and his eyebrows furrow and his jaw clenches and his lips close to a straight line and the perpetrator almost always wishes they could take back what they said
  * He sometimes gets into this mood where no one can get through to him, not for lack of trying on anyones part
  * He never gets mad if he were the one being insulted or hurt
  * Which confuses the fuck out of Robert whenever his quiet son gets into this rage whenever he says anything even remotely mean to his two other kids, and forget about even mentioning the warlocks name
  * If they’re on a hunt and the other two come close to taking lethal hits, this almost magic takes over, and he fights better than the other two combined, never without taking some serious hits himself, saving their asses more times than Jace cares to count
  * If it came down to it, Alec would save his loved ones over himself any day, it was never a question to him, he’d lay down his life and the lives of strangers if it meant saving the few he loved




	5. Chapter 5

No but consider all the shadowhunter dads getting into a dad jokes war 

  * Alec and Magnus start out competing against each other to have the best/most embarrassing dad jokes for Little One
  * Simon trying and failing to best either of them 
  * Magnus can only hold up so long against blondie 
  * And the only one who can hold up and sometimes win against Jace is his parabatai 
  * The kids started out embarrassed, laughed when it escalated and now just want their dads to stop already 
  * Izzy, Clary, Magnus, and Simon wincing every time either of the parabatai try to one up the other
  * It’s been 2 weeks, Angel, please stop
  * Little one trying to end the madness;  
“OK, OK ALRIGHT, OK. ENOUGH, Tie-breaker. Whoever has the best last dad joke between the two of you, wins, and we all put this behind us.”  
Jace just smirks and is totally confident that he’ll win this. Alec doesn’t really have any reaction other than looking determined.   
“Alright? Dad, you first. What’s your best dad joke?”  
Alec pauses for a second, and opens his mouth, and he confidently says, “You.”   
The smirk falls off Jace’s face, he has to forfeit then and there. 
  * Jace can’t look Alec in the face for the next week. 




	6. Chapter 6

When Max was a baby, he couldn’t pronounce Alec, so he called him “Awec” Max stopped calling him that around 4, but used it whenever he was sad or hurt. Alec hadn’t heard that name until years later, when Izzy’s firstborn (probably named Max) tried to say ‘uncle alec’

\----

“Who’s that Max? Huh baby?” Izzy cooed at the baby girl sitting in her high chair. “That’s Uncle Alec. Un-cle Al-ec” Stressing the letters to help her daughter pronounce the name.

“Mama” the baby responded. Everyone listening in laughed.

“No, love” Izzy said patiently, “Uncle. Alec” She waited for Max to focus. “Uncle.”

“unca”

“Alec”

“Mama”

“Iz, it’s fine,” Alec said laughing

“No, no, I want her to learn, it’s ok.” She smiled, then directed her attention back to the child “Uncle.”

“Unca”

“Alec”

“A…”

“Ah-lec”

“Ahwec”

“Uncle Alec!”

“Mama, “ the baby paused, then turned to face Alec, “Unca Awec.”

“Yay!” The room erupted into applause at the small accomplishment. Max grinning wider at their response. Alec’s smile, on the other hand, grew smaller. He cleared his throat, everyone else fixated on Max trying to say Clary. Alec’s smile faded, his nose burned with the signs of incoming tears. He clenched his jaw to keep from crying, blinking rapidly. His stomach flipped at the thought of the last child that had called him Awec. The Lightwood that was never coming back. The one Lightwood they all knew deserved to be alive.  The one whose death they had to move on from. The same Lightwood that had called him Awec first. His baby brother, his favorite sibling, _his fault_ , Max Lightwood _._


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus raises as eyebrow in question. Did Alec just - did he just -  Then his other brow raises to match the other. Alec did.  

_I love you.  
_  
His lips part softly, the breath knocked out of him, a lump in his throat, his heart throbbing hard in his chest. 

_I love you.  
_  
Alec. Love. Alec. And then _-_ Shadowhunter. Love. Something significant. 

_I love you.  
_

It’s at the tip of his tongue, something that had been on his mind him these past weeks. The reason he was hesitant to tell Alec he loved him. Something significant. 

_I love you._

His eyes widen, his pupils blown. Alec, Alec has to know the significance. He wouldn’t say, wouldn’t tell Magnus he loved him if he didn’t - would he? 

_I love you._

No. The look of determination, of knowledge, of _love_ was answer enough for Magnus.  

And it was that look that had the words slipping past his lips as if they’d been waiting an eternity to be let out.

“I love you.” 

The answering beaming smile might have made Alec tear up a bit.

And the subsequent kiss might have made Magnus’s eyes sting for all the right reasons. 


	8. Chapter 8

Listen 

  * Alec misses a shot at practice
  * Not a big deal, whatever, but then it happens more and more often
  * But not when he’s fighting/patrolling bc he has his runes
  * Which wear out soon after, and he doesn’t reapply them for practice
  * So he misses more and more until Izzy notices and tells Magnus that Alec may or may not need glasses 
  * Magnus takes Alec to a mundane optometrist and and they tell them that Alec is nearsighted
  * Magnus is already thinking about what frames would work best and look good on Alec
  * Who is he kidding
  * All the frames look good on Alec
  * Magnus is struggling 
  * They agree on a simple black frame that accentuate his cheekbones
  * Magnus would be lying if he said that Alec in glasses wasn’t the most adorable ~~sexy~~ sight he’d ever seen 
  * just
  * Alec and glasses 




	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: Okay I guess it isn't quite a prompt but what do you think would happen if andreil and malec would meet???!?! Would Magnus and Andrew get along. Would Neil and Alec be hit it of bc if their snarky mouth that just can't quit.? Give me something love!

 

Wonderful! 

Let’s see

I think Magnus and Andrew would _absolutely_ get along. I feel like Magnus could dial up the snark and throw in just enough insults to get on Andrew’s good side. I think that the two of them would totally enjoy a Friday night with a bottle of vodka and a few cigarettes. 

I think that Alec and Neil could make flower crowns together while Magnus and Neil could sass each other to high heaven and laugh about it after. 

I think that even if Alec and Neil didn’t get along, they would for the sole reason that their boyfriends do. 

Gosh, I’m totally imagining a total BroTP situation for Andrew and Magnus. 

I think that Magnus would seriously interest Andrew bc of the knowledge and wisdom he hides behind the glitter and snark. I can see them becoming really good friends bc they’ve both seen some of the worst the world has to offer. And they’ve survived, thrived. 

They both have people they love despite all they’ve seen, and I don’t think Andrew really has had anyone that could relate to him and his situation. And Magnus fills that person shaped hole in his life.

I think Alec and Andrew wouldn’t particularly get along. Like, maybe they’ll be ok if Neil or Magnus is in the room with them, but if it’s just the two of them, then I think it might be a little awkward for Alec, Andrew not bothering to care. 

I think that Alec and Neil bond over working out! It’s a known fact that Magnus and Andrew would rather eat dirt than go on a run. So Neil and Alec would get up early and go on runs and hit the gym together. 

I can see Neil teaching Alec exy basics, and Alec teaching Neil how to shoot a bow and arrow. 

But yes! All four of my sons happy and healthy and together. Amazing. 


End file.
